Frente a Frente com o Escorpião
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Após sonhar com certos textos escritos sobre a sua pessoa, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião entra em uma séria crise de identidade. Quem poderá ajudá-lo a se reencontrar? M por linguagem e menção à situações adultas.


_Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem seus personagens... hunf._

_Caros leitores, essa fic possui ironia em demasia, um pouco de bashing e muitas mensagens subliminares – ou não tantas - em seu conteúdo, além de menções a situações adultas. Trata-se de uma sátira, portanto, caso sentir-se ofendido, não leia._

_Meus sinceros agradecimentos aos integrantes do Astéridas, sem vocês essa fic não seria possível. E também à Human Being, minha querida beta-reader! Thanks!_

_Espero que se divirtam, boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>FRENTE A FRENTE COM O ESCORPIÃO<strong>

* * *

><p>O rapaz andava de um lado para o outro na área privativa de seu Templo.<p>

Na noite anterior, fizera a besteira de beber um pouco a mais na companhia de seus amigos, na ida a um restaurante em Rodório, e tivera um sonho surreal em que várias pessoas criavam ideias a seu respeito e escreviam sobre ele em diversos tipos de situações, das mais comuns às mais absurdas ou picantes, e ele acordara confuso e com dor de cabeça – não apenas pela ressaca.

Na realidade, não era a primeira vez que aquele tipo de sonho – ou seria pesadelo? – o acometia; e ele nunca contara nada a nenhum de seus amigos, apenas à pessoa cuja chegada esperava ansiosamente no momento.

- Milo, desculpe a demora, mas subir essas escadarias e ter que justificar minha presença aqui a várias pessoas não é fácil não... até me revistaram no caminho! – o senhor barbudo e grisalho franziu a testa, enquanto anunciava sua chegada ao dono da casa. - Nem respeito pelos mais velhos eles tem mais.

- Doutor Apolodoros! Até que enfim! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Eu não sei mais o que pensar, ou pior, acho que não sei mais nem quem eu realmente sou! – dizia o escorpiano, perturbado.

O psicólogo encarou seu paciente e suspirou, resignado. Não era o primeiro cavaleiro que atendia, já que agora era 'política da casa' que os servidores de Athena cuidassem da mente assim como cuidavam do corpo. Mas nem ele imaginaria que os fiéis santos da Deusa fossem pacientes tão... trabalhosos. Por exemplo, desde que começara a atender Milo de Escorpião, pensara que o rapaz sofria de certa inabilidade social, o que gerava problemas devido ao seu isolamento excessivo e seu modo um pouco "quadrado" de ver o mundo. Mas quando passou a atendê-lo em domicílio, pôde comprovar o que o jovem grego dizia a respeito de Deuses, Armaduras de Ouro e sobre o Santuário, ficando aliviado ao descartar um quadro psíquico não muito promissor para Milo.

- Milo, por favor, sente-se – indicou o sofá onde o rapaz sempre se sentava para as sessões – e conte-me, o que foi dessa vez?

- Eu tive aquele sonho, pesadelo, de novo. Tudo bem, eu bebi um pouco a mais ontem, mas dessa vez, doutor, eu podia ler os textos que escreviam a meu respeito, e isso me deixou um pouco confuso.

Apolodoros acomodou-se na poltrona próxima ao sofá e puxou seu bloco de anotações da valise de couro; prosseguiu com as perguntas:

- E o que havia nesses textos, Milo?

- Várias coisas. Em alguns deles, a maioria na verdade, eu era um rapaz que flertava a saía com todas as mulheres possíveis, fossem do Santuário ou não. Eu poderia ter mulheres lindíssimas e apaixonadíssimas ao meu lado, mulheres de respeito, algumas intimamente intocadas, e mesmo assim nunca estava satisfeito ou pronto para um relacionamento sério. O senhor acha que eu sou assim, doutor? Um homem incapaz de amar ou respeitar uma mulher de fato?

- Bem, eu... – começou Apolodoros, mas Milo o interrompeu.

- Existiam outros textos no qual eu também fazia isso com homens, aliás, o gênero das pessoas envolvidas não importava. Em outros eu tinha um relacionamento amoroso, muitas vezes íntimo, com o Cavaleiro de Aquário. Mas o mais complicado, doutor, é que em alguns deles eu aparecia como um homem grávido.

O doutor Apolodoros anotava tudo com atenção, para então levantar-se e pedir:

- Milo, poderia me emprestar seu telefone? Preciso entrar em contato urgente com algumas pessoas que podem ajudá-lo, é coisa rápida.

- Claro doutor, o telefone está na mesinha do corredor à direita. – indicou o dono da Oitava Casa, que roía a unha do polegar enquanto esperava o retorno de seu psicólogo à sala.

Logo, Apolodoros retornava. Perguntou diretamente ao Escorpião:

- Meu caro, preciso saber uma coisa. Como você realmente se sente em relação a isso? Como tais ideias ao seu respeito o afetam?

- Eu não sei o que pensar, doutor Apolodoros. Eu geralmente tento viver minha vida de forma tranquila, comparecendo aos meus treinos, cumprindo minhas obrigações junto à Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena e servindo à Deusa e sua causa da melhor maneira possível.

- Sim, já conversamos inclusive sobre os erros que você cometeu no passado ao seguir ordens superiores com tanto esmero (1), sem questioná-las a princípio. Mas essa situação que vejo agora é nova, e não vejo outra solução senão submetê-lo à uma terapia de choque.

- Meu caso é tão grave assim? – o escorpiano roía a unha do dedo médio esquerdo.

- Eu acredito que você esteja com uma pequena crise de identidade, o que lhe causa certa paranoia, confusão mental e nervosismo. Veja, eu nunca presenciei você roendo as unhas!

Milo parou o que estava fazendo. Sim, desde que desenvolvera seus poderes cósmicos e seus golpes característicos, em especial o _Agulha Escarlate_ e a _Antares_, ele havia abandonado o antigo hábito de roer as unhas. Deveria mesmo estar muito desnorteado para fazê-lo.

- Ó de casa! Podemos entrar? – o escorpiano ouviu uma voz conhecida na entrada da área privativa de seu templo.

Levantou-se, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Aiolia de Leão, Camus de Aquário e Shina de Cobra adentrando sua sala de estar, sem a menor cerimônia.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? Eu estou em consulta! Aiolia, sua falta de respeito em relação aos outros é notória, mas até tu, Camus? – Milo não pôde deixar de estranhar o comportamento do aquariano.

- Cala a boca, Milo, nós viemos a pedido do doutor aí. Ele avisou ao Camus que você precisava da gente. – disse o leonino, impaciente – Que está havendo afinal?

- Por favor, entrem – disse Apolodoros – preciso que vocês me ajudem no tratamento de choque do senhor Milo de Escorpião. Ele padece de uma séria crise de identidade no momento, e vocês são as pessoas mais adequadas para ajudar-nos no processo de análise.

- Quer dizer que o escorpiano ficou doidinho de vez? Ou isso é rebeldia reprimida, Milo? – Aiolia provocou o amigo enquanto ria a gosto. – Afinal, não era você que dizia que eu era atrevido e abusado demais?

- Ora, seu... – Milo já estava prestes a socar Aiolia, quando foi impedido por Camus – Que significa isso, francês?

- Milo, assim como eu, Aiolia e Shina vieram aqui de bom grado. Portanto, sente-se e deixe o doutor Apolodoros nos instruir sobre o que fazer, você precisa dominar essas emoções! – o aquariano soltou o pulso do grego.

Milo não queria acreditar no que acontecia, só podia ser um complô do destino contra si; o psicólogo entregou canetas e fichas aos três convocados e trouxe mais três cadeiras para formar um semicírculo a rodear o Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Com todos devidamente acomodados, passou a explicar:

- Cada um dos três irá escrever perguntas nas fichas que foram dadas, de acordo com o que lhes contei e as instruções dadas; colocaremos as fichas em minha valise e faremos rodadas de perguntas aleatórias que você deve responder honestamente, Milo. Camus está aqui para assegurar que você nos diga a verdade.

O escorpiano suspirou, mas assentiu; sua vontade era mandar todos pastarem – inclusive o seu terapeuta – e sair para treinar. Quem sabe dar uns bons socos e fazer o cosmo circular ajudariam e...

- Tudo bem, Milo? – perguntou Apolodoros, cortando a linha de pensamento de seu paciente.

- E eu tenho outra escolha? Melhor arriscar que continuar tendo esses sonhos confusos. – suspirou, derrotado.

- Muito bem, Shina, puxe a primeira pergunta...

A amazona assim o fez, e leu a questão em voz alta, contendo o riso:

- Milo, você diz que em seus sonhos, alguns textos a seu respeito o colocam como um grande galinha, um tremendo pegador sem escrúpulos ou coração. E dado o tamanho dessa sua fama, também há menção à grandeza de seus atributos íntimos. A pergunta é: como você se sente em relação a isso? E como você consegue conciliar tal grandeza nas calças?

Os olhos do escorpiano chisparam. Aiolia segurava o riso e Camus mantinha-se indiferente. Com muito controle, o paciente disse:

- Eu creio que tais ideias ao meu respeito estão equivocadas, prefiro ficar sozinho do que me envolver com qualquer pessoa. Eu tenho escrúpulos e coração, apenas não mostro isso para quem não o merece. E sobre meus atributos íntimos, isso é coisa minha, estou bem com as coisas como são, o resto são fantasias indevidas de algumas pessoas.

- Tá, minha vez! Milo, qual sua maior fantasia sexual? Você prefere dar, receber, ou ambos? – disparou Aiolia, sem rodeios.

- Minha o quê...? Ora, isso não é da sua conta, Aiolia!

- Não é mesmo, mas é parte da terapia! - Aiolia conteve o riso. - Vai ter que falar.

- Mas era só o que me faltava! Tudo bem, então. Digamos que eu gosto de ter o controle das coisas, só isso. Sou uma pessoa controladora sim. Dar e receber prazer é muito bom, não dá pra ficar só na unilateralidade, se é que você me entende. – o rapaz deu um meio sorriso.

- Falando em fantasias... Milo, você teria coragem de filmar seu melhor amigo em uma situação de extrema intimidade só por vingança? – Camus foi direto.

- Eu? Não sou de ficar soltando palavrões, mas porra, Camus, é claro que não! Se você é meu melhor amigo, mesmo que tenha pisado na bola comigo, isso é demais! Eu socaria o infeliz que fizesse isso com qualquer amigo meu. Minhas vinganças são mais sutis, isso quando julgo que é necessário aplicá-las.

- Milo, quantas garotas você já pegou? Aliás, teve garotos também? Considerando as ideias que fazem de você, o gênero da outra pessoa importa? E como você ainda não passou nenhuma doença venérea pra alguém, hein? – Shina fez as perguntas com naturalidade.

- Sinceramente, eu não sou de ficar contando com quantas pessoas saí, mas não foram muitas não. Sabe, eu tenho responsabilidades, não sou moleque, sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Sobre gênero, não sou preconceituoso, acredito em amor, atração e pronto. E nunca passei nada para alguém porque eu sou seletivo, gosto de mim e me cuido, poxa vida. Como qualquer pessoa sensata faria.

- Falando em gênero: se fosse possível, você consideraria a ideia de engravidar, gerar um filho e amamentar? – perguntou Aiolia, com um pequeno sorriso cínico.

- Olha, Leãozinho, gravidez masculina é, até onde eu sei, impossível de acontecer. Portanto, não o faria não. Eu hein, que Athena e todos os Deuses do Olimpo me livrem. Imaginem minha figura com seios? Ficaria esquisito demais. – o rapaz apalpou o tórax, nervoso.

- Ahn... Milo, qual sua posição preferida? Você é adepto de bondage, sadomasoquismo, sadismo, ou algo nesse sentido? – perguntou Camus, olhando de soslaio para Shina, ao perceber que ela havia escrito a pergunta.

- Que posição eu... vocês tão de sacanagem comigo? - Milo suspirou abafando ele mesmo o riso, e seus colegas faziam o mesmo. - Já disse que eu, como bom escorpiano, gosto de estar no controle. E gosto de testar algumas coisas novas também, desde que ambas as partes gostem, não acabem com o clima, e estejam dentro de certas regras de respeito, oras. Isso é fundamental.

- Milo, de todas as mulheres que você supostamente comeu nos textos vistos em seus sonhos, qual é a que só de lembrar faz com que seu pau se recolha? – Shina olhou de modo reprovador para Aiolia, só ele poderia ter feito aquela pergunta em termos tão grosseiros.

- Eu... – o escorpiano arregalou os olhos, apreensivo – Eu prefiro não falar disso. Sério. Mas posso dizer que seriam muitas.

- Milo, qual a natureza do seu relacionamento com o Camus? – disparou Aiolia, como se desafiasse o guardião da Oitava Casa a responder aquilo.

- Camus é meu melhor amigo, uma pessoa em quem confio muito. Ele me conhece melhor que muita gente aqui, e isso é fato. Ambos somos bem seguros em relação a isso. Sei que rolam alguns boatos a nosso respeito, e sinceramente, se eu me apaixonasse por um cavaleiro, creio que não seria ele, somos muito amigos para isso. Mas se imaginar nós dois juntos faz a mulherada feliz, quem sou eu para acabar com a alegria alheia? – ele deu um sorrisinho charmoso.

- _Mon ami_, como você me conheceu, e como consegue entender os sentimentos de um cara tão frio e cabeça-dura como eu? – Camus olhou feio para Aiolia, que no momento observava o teto com muita atenção.

- Ora, eu o conheci quando cheguei ao Santuário, no meio dos outros que pareciam tão curiosos e ansiosos, você era o mais calmo e mais quieto, por isso senti que com você seria possível conversar sem maiores exaltações. Quem é seu amigo mesmo sabe que esse gelo todo é mais condicionamento que foi imposto em seu treinamento que uma real falta de emoções. Mas você é um pouco cabeça-dura sim, como eu, o Aiolia e os outros cavaleiros também são, cada qual ao seu modo.

Camus deu um pequeno sorriso com a resposta do escorpiano, olhando de modo superior para Aiolia, o qual estava com os olhos estreitos pelo fato de ser chamado de cabeça-dura.

- Muito bem, falemos de suas limitações cognitivas, pois elas são sempre muito bem exemplificadas nos textos que você viu em seus sonhos. Milo, conte-nos sobre sua dislexia e como é conviver com ela. – perguntou Shina, séria.

- Que negócio é esse de dislexia? Desde quando eu sou disléxico? – o grego parecia surpreso.

- Nesse caso, qual o seu grau de instrução? - Perguntou Shina.

- O mesmo dos cavaleiros aqui do Santuário, ora. Afinal, nós não somos consagrados à Deusa da Sabedoria?

- Verdade que você só curte literatura se for pornografia? – continuou a amazona de Cobra.

- Shina, você sabe que todos nós, cavaleiros, temos um grau de instrução elevado, precisamos saber várias línguas para realizar missões no mundo todo, ter bom raciocínio lógico e matemático para elaborar estratégias em serviço e bem aplicar nossos golpes, ter boas maneiras e ótimas noções de Biologia e Anatomia. Bem, pelo menos eu preciso disso para desferir o _Agulha Escarlate_ com sucesso... e por aí vai! E quanto ao meu gosto literário, eu gosto muito de histórias de suspense, mistério, um bom thriller!

O doutor Apolodoros sorriu, estava gostando dos rumos daquela sessão. Estendeu sua valise para Aiolia, que sorteou uma ficha:

- Milo, você possui problemas de surdez crônica? Como você consegue conciliar este problema com o seu posto de cavaleiro? – o leonino segurou o riso ao ler a pergunta.

- Mas que absurdo! Óbvio que não, eu sempre procuro estar cem por cento operante e saudável para bem desempenhar as minhas funções! Não sou surdo. Talvez minha insistência em querer saber de todos os detalhes de tudo dê essa impressão, mas ouço muito bem sim.

- Milo, considerando o que você viu em seus sonhos: se você vive na farra, como pode estar em seu Templo sob as ordens de Athena se só chega de madrugada, bebe e fuma? Como fica o condicionamento perfeito de Santo de Athena se seus hábitos são um lixo? Aliás, considerando isso tudo, como você conseguiu se tornar cavaleiro? – disparou Camus.

- Como eu já disse e você sabe muito bem, Camus, meus hábitos NÃO são um lixo. Eu não fumo, bebo de vez em quando, e só chego de madrugada quando saímos todos em nossas folgas. Ou quando uma missão demora mais que o esperado. Realmente, pensar isso de mim é um insulto, foram muitos anos de treinamento e disciplina para atingir o ótimo desempenho e reputação militares que possuo. – o escorpiano ficou emburrado.

- Uau. – disse Shina - Milo, como foi treinar em um lugar normalmente só visitado por casais em lua-de-mel e magnatas em cruzeiros? Na sua ilha de treinamento, você já se meteu em alguma enrascada envolvendo casos extraconjugais?

- Primeiramente, na época de meu treinamento, a Ilha de Milos nem era tão badalada assim. Ela fica à uma hora e meia de Santorini e por isso poucas pessoas apareciam por lá, antes dos cruzeiros, que mesmo hoje só vêm em alta temporada. Normalmente, a ilha é quieta e só frequentada por pescadores, as vilas são pacatas e a paisagem vulcânica do interior da ilha não é tão atraente quanto às praias do litoral. E era ali, nessa parte menos atraente e infestada de escorpiões, que eu sempre treinei. – o rapaz finalizou seu discurso.

- E os casos extraconjugais? – Shina parecia interessada nessa parte.

- Argh, existiam sim mulheres bonitas e interessantes, as turistas que visitavam a ilha eram na maioria madames casadas, poucas eram as mocinhas vistosas. Mas eu era moleque e me dava somente ao direito de olhar, não ia preterir meu treino de cavaleiro por qualquer aventura amorosa ou sexual que fosse. Além do mais, eu ainda preferia conhecer as garotas locais para fazer umas amizades. – ele respondeu a contragosto.

- Dá-lhe, Escorpião! – riu Aiolia, ao pegar mais uma ficha - Milo, por que diacho você tem mania de explicar a base do seu golpe aos inimigos? Não é bem melhor pegar os caras de surpresa?

- Ora, seu, aposto que você escreveu essa pergunta! Como detentor do _Agulha Escarlate_, devo saber se meu inimigo pode ser perdoado. Dar a ele a chance de se defender ou redimir é algo justo. Além do mais, fica mais fácil dele considerar essa redenção se souber como pode sofrer sob o ataque do meu golpe! Não se trata de simplesmente sair atirando raios de plasma por aí!

- Como é que é? Ora, seu... deixa eu te mostrar como eu "saio atirando raios de plasma" por aí, seu caxias de uma figa! – revoltou-se Aiolia.

Com isso, Camus e o doutor Apolodoros seguraram o Cavaleiro de Leão, e o psicólogo deu a ele sais para que se acalmasse. Enquanto isso, Shina mantinha Milo em seu lugar, segurando o pulso do rapaz com força.

- Calma, todos vocês! O propósito dessa sessão é tirar Milo da confusão, e não criar confusão na casa dele! Recomponha-se, senhor Aiolia! Já pensou em fazer terapia de controle de raiva? – o psicólogo estendeu um de seus cartões de visita para o leonino, que olhou feio para ele.

- Marin apreciaria isso, Aiolia. – disse Shina, apertando mais o pulso de Milo para não cair na gargalhada.

- Hunf, eu considerarei a sua sugestão. – ele pegou o cartão – Mas só se o aquariano ali fizer sessões de terapia também, ele precisa extravasar as emoções reprimidas.

- Cale-se, Aiolia, e vamos continuar. – disse Camus, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao receber um cartão das mãos do terapeuta.

- Senhor Camus, por favor, prossiga. – pediu o doutor Apolodoros, retomando suas anotações.

- Ahn... Milo, qual a natureza de seu relacionamento com Shina de Cobra? Verdade que a alcunha "Mulher-Cavaleiro" é fruto de um fetiche seu?

- Como é que é? – perguntou Shina, que ao perceber que ainda segurava o pulso do escorpiano no braço da cadeira, o soltou imediatamente.

- Calma, amazona. Camus, assim como eu não tenho nada com você, eu não tenho nada com ela também, e nem com pessoa alguma. Admiro a Shina pela sua disciplina e esforço, pensamos de modo muito parecido nesse ponto. E esse apelido foi uma brincadeira apenas, eu sei sim que o feminino de "cavaleiro" é "amazona"! Poxa vida, precisavam desenterrar essa?

- Eu concordo, Milo. – Shina puxou uma ficha – Muito bem... é verdade que você já brincou repetidas vezes com a Mulher-Cavaleiro de ''Venha Cobra"? Mas o quê...?

O doutor Apolodoros colocou a mão no ombro da amazona para acalmá-la, e a ariana segurou a onda, apesar dos pesares. Milo respondeu:

- Eu... não. Claro que não. Mas também não me incomodo que me imaginem com a Shina, não vou estragar a alegria alheia. Sinceramente, essas perguntas estão me deixando meio sem graça. – o grego encarou seu terapeuta.

- As fichas já estão acabando, mais um pouco de paciência, Milo. Senhor Aiolia...? – pediu Apolodoros.

- Por que você ficou tão transtornado com a revelação de que Shun introduziu o seu cosmo ardente no coração congelado de Hyoga? Por um acaso é algum tipo de trauma infanto-juvenil com memórias de origem duvidosa com seu melhor amigo? – o leonino segurou o riso, visto que ele mesmo havia escrito tal pergunta.

- Aiolia... – Milo suspirou fundo – Veja bem, essa estória foi um mal-entendido, eu sei, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de zoar o Camus para o resto da vida dele com isso. Afinal, ele é todo orgulhoso do pupilo. Não há nenhuma memória de origem duvidosa, Leãozinho. Se fosse assim, nós também teríamos muitas memórias juntos. – ele piscou de modo pícaro para o amigo.

- Milo, você toca algum instrumento ou só faz pose? E seu guarda-roupa, é composto somente por roupas coladas ao corpo? – Camus surpreendeu-se com a questão, e olhou discretamente para Shina.

- Infelizmente, como Cavaleiro de Escorpião, não tenho tempo para tocar instrumento nenhum, mas gosto de rock. Sabe, Pink Floyd e outras bandas do gênero. E não tenho roupas coladas no guarda-roupa, gosto de andar na moda e usar coisas que me valorizem. Sim, sou vaidoso e admito.

- Falando nisso... você prefere usar cabelo loiro ou azulado? Ser gostoso, bonito ou rico? – perguntou Shina, diretamente.

- Meu cabelo natural é loiro, mas costumo pintá-lo de uma cor escura azulada. Não tenho preferência exata por uma cor ou outra, depende do meu humor. Portanto, não me incomodo que me vejam de um modo ou de outro. E prefiro ser gostoso, bonito e rico, pra quê escolher entre um deles? – ele piscou para a amazona de Cobra, brincalhão.

- Milo, é verdade que você mantém em um dos quartos dos fundos da Casa de Escorpião uma cama redonda com lençóis vermelho-sangue e vários travesseiros de plumas, usados em momentos... calientes? – disparou Aiolia.

- Não, isso é lenda. Não é porque sou escorpiano que eu seja um maníaco sexual e fetichista.

- Milo, você acredita em signos? Se sim, você se considera um escorpiano típico? – Camus aproveitou a deixa para perguntar.

- Claro que acredito, sou um cavaleiro cuja constelação representa um signo zodiacal, se não acreditasse, não levaria muita coisa aqui no Santuário à sério... me considero um escorpiano típico sim: luto pelo que quero com afinco, sou disciplinado, fiel aos ideais que defendo e às pessoas que amo. Sei liderar, e justamente por isso procuro ser um exemplo. E também sei me divertir, mas tenho plena consciência das minhas responsabilidades.

- A última ficha. – disse Shina - Milo, o que você tem a dizer às pessoas que o retratam como alguém que não tem mais o que fazer além de transar e aumentar seu número de conquistas? Ou pior, como alguém que é pegador apesar de ser tapado e sem-noção?

- A essas pessoas, Shina, eu só posso dizer que elas deveriam pesquisar mais sobre uma pessoa ou personagem antes de retratá-los de forma equívoca. Como eu já disse, não me incomodo que me imaginem com você ou mesmo o Camus, sendo que meu real compromisso é com meu dever como cavaleiro... é importante que as pessoas desenvolvam sua criatividade. Mas isso deve ser feito com coerência, e não de modo a criar uma imagem totalmente fora do real caráter da pessoa ou personagem, visto que isso é o que realmente importa.

Os quatro na sala ficaram embasbacados com a resposta do Escorpião. Aiolia puxou os aplausos, enquanto Camus deu um meio sorriso aprovador ao amigo. Shina o aplaudia e acenava de forma positiva com a cabeça, concordando. E o doutor Apolodoros... bem, esse ficou muito orgulhoso de seu paciente:

- Vejo que o tratamento de choque deu certo... não há nenhum traço de confusão em seu caráter, Milo! Assim, é com muito gosto que eu lhe dou alta!

O Escorpião sorriu, e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o terapeuta. Logo após disse:

- Sim, estou muito feliz e seguro de mim, doutor Apolodoros! Mas devo também agradecer aos meus amigos e... ué, para onde eles foram? – perguntou Milo, ao perceber a ausência de Aquário e Leão.

- Ah, eles saíram daqui assim que o doutor anunciou sua alta, na velocidade da luz. Provavelmente temeram ser os próximos. – disse Shina, rindo.

- Hum... e olha que não seria má ideia? – ponderou o doutor Apolodoros, sob os olhares e risadas de Cobra e Escorpião.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>(1) Sim, aqui estamos falando sobre as missões que Milo de Escorpião realizou quando o Santuário estava sob governo do "Mestre Ares", e ele cumpriu missões como a da Ilha de Andrômeda, na qual não questionou seu serviço, apenas o realizou da maneira devida.<em>

* * *

><p>Espero que essa fic tenha redimido um pouco da imagem do Milo em relação ao modo como ele é retratado em alguns textos. Por favor, deixem suas opiniões, e obrigada por ler!<p> 


End file.
